In general, packaging materials, such as bubble wrap, film and the like, are rolled to form a packing material roll in order to facilitate storage and transportation. A conventional cutter for packaging material mainly comprises a base. The base is pivotally connected with a shaft and a frame in parallel. The frame is slidably provided with a cutting member. When in use, a packing material roll is first mounted on the shaft, and the packaging material is pulled out of the roll to pass through the frame, and then the cutting member is slid for cutting the packing material.
However, the conventional cutter has some shortcomings. Because the cutting member is operated for only one-way cutting, it must be homed to the original position after cutting in order to perform next cutting. The cutting efficiency is low. The volume of the packing material roll will decrease with the times of use, but the positions of the shaft, the frame and the cutting member are immovable. The cutting angle cannot be properly adjusted, so it is very inconvenient for use. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.